Second Verse, Same As The First
by zigzag19
Summary: a cute little Bradley/Butters oneshot. there isn't enough fanfiction of those two. total fluff.


Butters Stoch was lounging in his room with his best friend Bradley. It was just another normal afternoon and they were watching T.V like always. It was times like this when he remembered elementary school, where he had no best friend at all. Oh, sure he had some friends, good friends in fact. He is grateful to have Stan, Kyle and Kenny, and even Eric, sometimes. But he always envied what Stan and Kyle have. Their so close that it's like they're the same person sometimes, you never see one without the other and their always there for each other. For the longest time Butters wanted something like that. He first met Bradley in fourth grade at a special camp for "praying the gay away" back then he didn't understand what he was being sent to camp for, but now he did. He giggled a little at the memory. Back then Bradley was deeply troubled by it and would frequently quote bible verses and bite his thumbnail. It wasn't until Butter's speech that he finally began to accept himself. Now he doesn't quote the bible anymore, but he still bites his thumbnail when he's nervous. Butters looked down and saw Bradley's thumb in his mouth, biting the nail like crazy.  
>"What's wrong Bradley?" Butters asked<br>"nothing"  
>"your biting your thumb again, I know something's wrong, come on, you can tell me, I'm your buddy." Bradley laughed at that, Butters was still as corny as ever. His innocence is what attracted Bradley to him in the first place. Ever sense that camp in fourth grade he was still harboring that stupid crush on the guy. He told Butters he liked him once, back at the camp. But countless times they had laughed at the fact that Butters didn't understand what he was being sent to camp for, so he probably didn't understand that either. Especially because he never brought it up. He told Butters he was gay, he quickly figured it out after his "confusion" went away, and he was completely supportive. He always expected it; they met at a gay camp after all. But he couldn't tell him he liked him again, not after they've become such close friends. But still, he wonders about Butter's sexuality sometimes. He's more sensitive than most other boys and is more physical, especially with Bradley. Plus he's completely comfortable with the fact that Bradley was gay, better than his parents in fact. After he was kicked out of camp for not changing, his parents decided to move to "a town in middle America where that kind of thing is not tolerated." Ha! little did he know, there were a ton of gay couples in south park, like Craig and tweek, Stan and Kyle, etc. luckily after a few years his parents got used to the fact that he was gay and not going to change. His dad still doesn't completely understand but at least he stopped trying to change him. His mom, once she got past the weepiness of never having grandchildren, was totally supportive.<br>Butters frowned, Bradley was still biting his thumb like mad and he still didn't tell Butters what was going on. This bothered him; usually they tell each other everything. He kept biting and Butters couldn't help but think how cute he was when he did that. Throughout the years some feelings came up for his lifelong friend, but he didn't know how to deal with them. Was there a possibility that Bradley liked him too? They met at a gay camp after all. He started to ask, but Bradley beat him to it. He was sick of the torment of liking your best friend; he had to know one way or the other.  
>"Butters."<br>"Yes?"  
>"I..." he took a deep breath "I think I like you." Butters was shocked, could it be possible, that Bradley felt the same way he did?<br>"Well.." he started "I like you too Bradley."  
>"You do?" he asked, shocked "you like like me?" he asked just to confirm, Butters had made that mistake before.<br>"Yes, I do Bradley." all of a sudden he remembered the conversation at the camp, in fourth grade, did he really like him all this time? And he was afraid he wouldn't feel the same way and their friendship would be ruined. How silly he'd been! If only he'd remembered, they would've done this sooner. "I like like you a lot lot." he added for good measure. They both laughed. And Bradley asked  
>"for real this time?"<br>"For real." Butters replied. Then he kissed him, it was a tender kiss, nice and warm and electricity spread through there body's and they swear they could see fireworks.  
>"Wow" they said after they finished.<br>"So" Butters asked "wanna break the news to our parents?"  
>"Sure, as long as you go first."<br>"alright." then they skipped downstairs hand in hand.


End file.
